The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include a gate structure disposed on a semiconductor substrate structure. The gate structure may include a metal gate disposed on a barrier layer. The barrier may be positioned between the metal gate and the semiconductor substrate structure for preventing metal contamination in the semiconductor substrate structure. Defects at the interface between the metal gate and the barrier layer may cause the metal gate structure to separate from the barrier layer. Additionally or alternatively, defects at the interface between the barrier layer and the semiconductor substrate may cause the gate structure to separate from the semiconductor substrate structure. As a result, the performance of the semiconductor device may be unsatisfactory.